Dreamers Love
by Kitsuhana
Summary: Mikan, a young girl who was mistreated by her parents, has always had strange dreams but this time, something's different. In her 'Dream' Mikan makes many friends, enemies, and maybe even some love options. Done by a newbie. Be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Dreamers Love

Prolouge

Not so long ago, in a small town on the outskirts of England, two very rich, very powerful, and very cruel people were about to have a child. There names were, Annabella, and Jonathon. Annabella had brown mid-back hair that glistend when hit with the light just right, emerald eyes that could be considered jewels, and an hourglass figure. Jonathon, on the other hand, had clean and controlled golden blond hair, hard blue eyes, he was also lean but not at all musculary.

Jonathon was the heir to an imposing company for construction and restraunts, and lived the spoiled life of an heir-to-be. Annebella was the 'Iron Boss' of one of Jonathons first restraunts and, though she hid it well, was desperate for money. The two had met at a meeting to discuss improvements, and instantly liked eachother, Jonathan for Annabella's beauty, and Annabella for his money.

After a year Jonathon offered to marry her and she instantly said yes. The now controlled the business franchise of England, and kept an iron grip on it.

Now, they have given birth to a baby girl with orange hair, and bronze eyes. But, regretfully for the poor girl, her hair had made her different to her parents and they wanted a child that would look like them. The named the baby Mikan, which means tangerine in Japanese, for her orange hair and difference.

Mikan was cared for by a nursemaid and was never shown kindness by her parents. Even so, Mikan was probably the most polite, obedient, and kind child in all of England.

But lately, Mikan has been having many strange dreams, and many nightmares. She doesn't understand them, but Mikan has powers that have not been seen for hundreds of years.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamers Love

Chapter 1

Minya: I'm SOOO Sorry that I forgot the disclaimer in the last story, I was just so excited!

Natsume: Yeah right.

Minya: You shut up! And what are doing here? You don't appear for three chapters!

Natsume: What are you talking about. I appear at th- *Gets hit with baseball bat*

Minya: Shut it! You'll ruin the whole story! Now to make up for it, DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Natsume: N- *Sees baseball bat* MinyaTheCrazyCatLady doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Minya: And honestly I don't want it, I couldn't make it anymore AWESOME!

'Thoughts'

"talking"

'I'm dreaming again... I wonder what will happen.'

As Mikan floats in the many-colored tunnel, she sees that the colors were starting to take shape. All the colors mixed or separated, and formed a world.

'This is a really pretty place. Almost like my dream world,' she laughs at herself,'what am I thinking, this IS my dream world.' a content sigh escapes Mikan's lips,' It's so pretty.'

This dream world's sky looked like a frozen sunset scenery, and was dotted with clouds that were fading to different shades of pink or purple. The grass was lush, and colored a dark jade. There were many fruit trees, such as, apple, lemon, orange, there were also strawberry plants and blueberry bushes.

Around the center of the dream-world, a giant lake that shone like polished diamond, provided life. The lake was so clear you could see clear to the bottom, where gold sand and emerald seaweed bunches swayed. The lake was just the right tempature, and contained so many different fish you wouldn't be able to name them all for months.

On the far side of the lake, a giant baobab tree stood, some of it's roots reaching for the lake. It was covered in light brown, almost orange, bark, and sprouted many leaves. Hundreds of roots, some as thick as football fields, reached around the tree, surrounded by flowers and grass. A trail of bark that juts out, makes a trail that leads to where the three largest limbs met.

'I wonder what's up there,' Mikan thought as she stood before the tree, trying to see to the top,' oh look there are some steps up that root.' Mikan climbed up the stairs and followed the root to the trunk of the tree. 'Man this tree is huge,' she thought it'll take me forever to get up there!' Mikan started to climb anyway,'Well this IS a dream, who knows it could take a couple of minutes.'

As Mikan climbed the tree's stairs, she saw that there were animals in the dreamworld. Zebras, lions, gazelle, cheetas, elephants, leopards, kangaroos, Mikan thought she even saw a flying squirel.

'Sugoi! This just amazing! I can't believe my mind made this!' (Natsume: *Snickers* Minya: Don't want to hear it.) When Mikan made it to the top, she stopped dead in amazement.

"Wow"

It was amazing! The tree's branches provided a solid roof, and when the leaves fell they made a soft cushiony carpet. A nest of fur, feathers, and moss made the bed, and a panther skin provided a blanket. The kitchen was a small fire pit, a pool of water, and a small hole that was cold enough to use as a fridge. On one side of the 'bungaloo' as Mikan thought it was, some more bark that stuck out could be used as shelves.

On the opposite side of the door, a large hole in the wall made a window, and a thick spider-web on the edges could be used as a curtain to keep out rain.

'This is amazing!' Mikan thought as she walked to the middle of the room and looked around, 'hmm... There's a little doorway over there.' Right next to the window, on the left side, a small, dark doorway stood. When Mikan went to investigate, she heard a low growling. In the darkness of the mysterious doorway, a pair of golden eyes stared intensly at her. Mikan froze. A giant, White Siberian Tiger, stalked toward her, never breaking eyes contact.

"N-nice k-kitty."

Minya: There it is my very first official chapter! Did I mention I was a newbie?

Natsume: No.

Minya: Oh. My bad. Anyway special shout-out to Happy Blossom, for being my very first reviewer! Oh yeah, I'm a bit of a busy bee, so I would like it if you guys could read my other story, 'Angel Familiar' But I think it was listed as just 'Angel' soo...

Natsume: You won't find it.

Minya: That's it! If you don't shutup I'm telling Mikan.

Natsume: So?

Minya: Oh you'll see. *Evil aura* Now say what I told you to.

Natsume: *Grumbles* Flames, constructive critisism, Comments, and just plain compliments, are excepted, but please *Just about chokes on 'please'* be gentle.

Minya: Good kitty! Heres a treat. *Tosses Mikan doll*

Natsume: Why would I need this? *Stuffs doll in pocket*

Minya: Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamers Love

Minya: Hello, hello, hello everybody!

Natsume: Took you long enough.

Minya: T.T I hate you.

Natsume: *Sweatdrop* You're not going to hit me?

Minya: To stressful.

Natsume: ?

Minya: I hate myself... and homework.

Natsume: First, wow you're stupid. Second, what were the assignments?

Minya:... I had to do a poster on the chinese Zodiac, and a mobile on a book I read before... but completly forgot about.

Natsume: Stupid.

Minya: SHUT UP! T.T I also found out my crush has girlfriend.

Natsume: Aren't you 12?

Minya: Yeah so?

Natsume: ... Never mind.

Minya: (Stares) Oookay? Any way I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, don't forget I'm a newbie.

Natsume: Excuses.

Minya: *Sigh* I'm not in the mood, just do the disclaimer.

Natsume: Whatever, MinyaTheCrazyCatLady does not own Gakuen Alice, but she does own the plot. *Looks at note cards* did I get everything?

Minya: Don't look at the note cards! T^T

Okay that last bit I got from a story I read, the commentary was REALLY funny. T^T Sadly I forgot to bookmark the story and thus, have no idea who I got that from. I'M SO SORRY! If any of you know please inform me. Oh yeah and if one of my classmates are reading this I'll let you know now... YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHO MY CRUSH IS NEVER! Thank you.

"N-nice k-kitty." Mikan stuttered.

The tiger just stared at Mikan, slowly making his way toward her. His eyes were piercing and relentless. Mikan was positive they could see straight to her soul. (Natsume: Only fouls are positive.)

Mikan was backing up for each step the tiger took, she had completely forgotten that she was dreaming and only new that there was a dangerous creature in front of her. The tiger was only a meter in front of her, when Mikan fell. She had backed up so much she fell over the last step on the bark stairs, and was now falling to the ground below, which was over 100 miles down.

Everything was slow motion to her, the tiger let out a roar as she fell and pounced at her, her hair whipped in front of her, and she was about to blackout, she stopped falling.

Mikan dangled as her collar was caught in the tigers teeth. The tiger hefted Mikan back over the ledge, but he didn't let go,Mikan was being carried to the nest in a gentle way and she instinctively curled up, like a cub. Mikan was put into the nest and than surrounded by the warmth of tiger fur.

'He's so soft,' she thought,' maybe a little shut-eye wouldn't hurt.' Mikan curled up, let out a soft yawn, and fell asleep between the tiger's paws.

But if it weren't for her earlier fall, Mikan would have remembered you don't sleep, not in dreams anyway.

Minya: Ooo, mysterious.

Natsume: Not really.

Minya: What do you mean by that?

Natsume: It happens a lot in stories, the main character thinks they're dreaming then they find out that it's all real, kinda like Alice in Wonderland.

Minya: O.o

Natsume: What?

Minya: You speak sense?

Natsume: You're the one that wrote me this way.

Minya: Touche`. Anyway I'm not updating until I get five reviews! That's final!

Natsume: Until you get worried that your revieweres abandoned you because you AREN'T updating.

Minya: Once again, touche`.

Natsume: *Grimace* She's going to ask me to do this so might as well get it over with, constructive critisism, flames, and compliments are welcome.

Minya: *Sqeals* I'm so proud! *Glomp* Here's your reward. *Holds out Howaloon*

Natsume: What am I supposed to do with this?

Minya: Either one of two things, eat it, or hold it out in front of you.

Natsume: Weirdo. *Holds out Howaloon*

Mikan: HOWALOOOOOOONNNNNNN! *Glomp*

Natsume: * Epic blush* W-what the.

Minya: R&R!


End file.
